The Royale Room
by Fabricatinqstars
Summary: When a group of female smashers gets together for a slumber party, nothing but everything could go wrong, with a night full of truths, dares, lies, and torn Relationships, what else could ever matter?
1. The Royale Room

It was a cold, joyful, white December night and everybody was snowed in from a snowstorm that just so happened to appear out of the blue. Nobody predicted it, nobody even knew about the incoming weather and now, here was every Smasher in the mansion, stocking up on food from the kitchen, charging their electronics, and finding whatever warmth that was left. To make things worse, it was one of those nights where Peach planned one of her unnecessary, gossip-filled slumber parties for her own selfish reasons, and tonight was the night it would all begin. The first slumber party of this year's tournament. All of the girls were invited..well almost all of them. Peach made it clear that the little female smashers were not invited because the slumber party was "Rated R", and to Nana and Isabelle's dismay, both of them fell sad and irritated. Neither Wendy nor the other girl Squid Kids cared as they were too busy competing with Ness, Lucas, Young Link, and the other young smashers in a game of War Tag under W.F.T.'s supervision, and of course, Samus did not want to be there either but here she was… locked in her own room by force. The saddest part about it is, Peach planned the whole slumber party without telling her, knowing Samus would find every single reason to avoid her room all day.

With all of the women strutting their way in the "Royale Room", in which that room now belonged to Peach, Zelda, Samus, and Daisy, the Bounty Huntress found herself growing more annoyed by the second. It took everything in her not to tell every living being to go back to their fucking rooms. With the blonde, chirpy princess giggling and jumping out of excitement, the fiery brunette egged her on, yelling ignorant taunts and being as rowdy as she could have ever been. Bayonetta herself was even beginning to act immature with her "sexy" shenanigans, as if she was reeling somebody in with her own dark magic; it had been all fun and games until they heard a monotone voice speak up in the corner.

"I can't fucking do this anymore. It's been five **FUCKING** minutes and you guys don't know how to Fucking Act", and it was during those last two words, the bounty huntress' cold irises shifted over towards Peach, throwing shade and threatening darts towards her very way. Of course, Peach caught on, and she rolled her baby blue orbs as if nothing phased her. After all of these years of fighting and threatening each other, one would think the two blondes would have gotten along by now. Everybody was absolutely wrong.

"Perhaps we should all settle down, yes? How about we sit in a circle and play a game? Perhaps Truth or Dare?" Rosalina spoke up before she could witness her beloved friend have a nasty fight with the ruthless warrior. Kamui seemed enlightened by this idea and perked up, "Haha, I think that would be a great idea, right Lucina?". Parking herself beside her Elven friend, Princess Zelda, whom she became attached to, her blood red orbs bounced in the direction of Lucina; she noticed that her friend seemed slightly disturbed by the idea.

"..I don't-" Samus cut off the blue-haired warrior before she could express her concern.

" **No**."

"Wait-" Robin tried to find some form of agreement on the game only to have Bayonetta take the words out of her mouth.

In the corner of Bayonetta's lips, a smirk formed, speaking up on the matter, "How about we settle this with raising our hands. All in favor of Truth or Dare? Ladies?" Her dark brown hues scanned the area. Palutena had came from the bathroom, and as soon as she heard the mention of the game, her hand shot up, chuckling at whatever was going on. All of those in favor seemed to dominate the ones who were not, which were only none other than Samus, Lucina, and Robin who was undecided, as well as Zelda who had been frantic as to where this was going. Bayonetta noticed this.

"So… six of us want to play the game, two of you refuse to play, and the other two don't matter." A sly grin in her comment, her orbs snaked over towards the attention of Samus and she saw the wise Hylian Princess stand up in the corner of her eye.

"I do not want to start any drama, but Robin and I's opinion matters just as much as your ignorant one. We simply do not want to take part in your plan. I am speaking on behalf of both of us. Now please, do not get beside yourself." Zelda's commentary had a few smashers stretch their eyes out, afraid of what was to happen if Bayonetta were to make a comeback and before she did, Peach stood up and cleared her throat.

"Let's not… we are going to enjoy the game and love each other. Besides, what could hurt? Nothing." An innocent smile crept up on her face, trying to prevent any fight involving her friend, Zelda. On the contrary, The Witch waved her off and sighed in annoyance, "Anywho, let's start. Everybody gather in a circle~"

From a good view, it seemed as if everyone in the room was wearing their best slumber party pajamas.

While the game started from Bayonetta's end, the others found themselves occupying their own boredom. From left to right, Peach, who kept a smile on her face, was clad in her furry baby pink slippers, a satin pink robe with a cream lace bra and boy boxers underneath, and her blonde hairs tied in two space buns wrapped with cream, enriched pearls.

" _Goddesses… What was Peach thinking…_ " Zelda, ignoring the game with her own thoughts, wore a rich white mesh, longline bodysuit with a white, satin bandeau that had golden rose embroidery on the tips of her baby dolls, along with a hot pink pair of velvet pants; her blonde locks as soft as angel hair. Kamui was seen laid out on the floor in her silver babydoll top and velvet red, Santa printed bell shorts, and her sandy blonde hair sprawled against the leather couch with the way she was laying.

Samus, staring at the walls in agitation, wore an azure blue athlete bra with two mesh stripes cast on each side along with Black Metroid themed sweatpants that had a fishnet undergarment right below her navel, and her blonde hair was in a bun, wrapped on top of her head. Robin propped her hand under her chin, with her black right arm sleeve was rolling back- the tactician was wearing a thick, black, velvet robe with a gold onesie, and some of her hair was wrapped in a ponytail on both sides.

Lucina was distracted as she was having a flashback of Peach's giggly outbursts from earlier; she fake smiled towards Peach and seemingly cringed absentmindedly. The thought of playing this silly game was "ugly" itself. She was wearing a red, ugly Christmas sweater, a pair of green boy shorts, and her hair was tied in a messy bun. Peach caught glimpse of Lucina's staring and half-assed smile and returned the same expression.

"...Hi. Is there a problem?" Peach's cold, baby blue orbs stared menacingly at the Ylissean princess.

Peach's outburst caused Daisy to crack up as she knew Lucina had been staring at her friend the whole time. Her red hairs swayed forward and her bangs fell in her face, tickled at this whole charade. The tomboyish princess was wearing nothing too fancy- a red boxy T-shirt, with loose-fitted, orange, crown-themed pajama pants. All of this side conversation distracted Bayonetta from her own conversation with Palutena who was just about to tell her truth. She was wearing a black satin gown with a star-themed cloak wrapped around her body.

"Excuse me? What in the fuck is going on? Lady Palutena here was just about to share a moment with us. Why don't we all relax." Clearing her throat, she waved at the Goddess, who was clad in a golden long-sleeved romper gown, to continue.

"What was the question?" Rosalina intervened. Apparently, the Space Princess had been distracted herself, pity patying with her own light blue, star-themed onesie. The bubbly princess, sighing, rolled her eyes and demanded to start over the whole game.

"Whatever. Palutena's truth does not matter anyway. What we _really_ care about is what is going on in everybody's relationships. I'm sure you all want to know the tea yourselves. Let's not lie." The Dark Witch prided herself with pure attention-seeking mannerisms, and on the contrary, Samus fell deadpanned.

"Okay… and why do we care about this?" Robin didn't agree with this, and she never liked the idea of prying into people's business without their permission.

Bayonetta scoffed, unamused by such an ignorant response, "Why wouldn't we care about the subject? It's obvious there's been some tea that needs to be spilled."

"What tea? There is nothing going on.."

"Yes, there is."

"No there is not. Can we talk about something else."

"You know what-"

Interrupting the whole conversation, Samus never stood up so quickly in her life with full-fledged anger.

"Listen, Bitch. If people don't want to talk about their fucking relationship, don't force them. We shouldn't have to fucking argue with you over this dumb shit."

"Oh fucking relax yourself. You don't even want to participate because you obviously are hiding something. May I kindly speak on what it is?"

"Hiding **WHAT?** There is **NOTHING** I am hiding. Why don't you go _fuck off_."

Without further time being wasted, Princess Zelda shot up and tried to hold Samus down before she ended up beating Bayonetta down with full force.

"Zelda, **Let Go Of Me**." The warrior gritted her teeth, attempting to rip herself away from Zelda's firm grip. She was two seconds away from tearing the bitch apart.

"She won't do shit. Ike knows."

Yelling could be heard from the other end of the circle, and it was none other than Peach who was screaming like a banshee, along with her best friend, Daisy.

"Oh shit.." were the few words that slipped from Kamui's lips and at that point, she knew it was over.

(A/N) I could not resist. Chapter two is coming up very soon!


	2. Confessions, Confessions

From the previous chapter

"Zelda, **Let Go Of Me**." The warrior gritted her teeth, attempting to rip herself away from Zelda's firm grip. She was two seconds away from tearing the bitch apart.  
"She won't do shit. Ike knows."  
Yelling could be heard from the other end of the circle, and it was none other than Peach who was screaming like a banshee, along with her best friend, Daisy.  
"Oh shit.." were the few words that slipped from Kamui's lips and at that point, she knew it was over.

-Present Time-

I was in the room- in fact, a lot of us were in the room, playing games trying to figure out who's the "best smasher", and then we all just hear loud noises coming from across the hall. Now, I don't know about you all, but I was already irritated. Link and Roy had been constantly going at it with their competitive fighting, and over what? It was a game. It's not like it was the real tournament, but whatever I guess. Whoever was yelling just irked my nerves, and I am damn sure about getting some sleep tonight. It's past midnight for damn sakes.

"..Did you guys hear that?" The Hero King's soft voice echoed through the room, trying to get the attention of the other men, in which Ike was already heading out the room out of annoyance. From the looks of it, Chrom himself even heard the ordeal and was getting ready to head right behind him. Beneath all of that yelling, sounded like cold-blooded threats from nobody other than Samus, and Zelda crying out for help. It wasn't until Marth heard the Princess' voice when he decided to move quickly and Link himself took the notion, following the same path and leaving the game behind.

While Link fled the scene, Roy finished him off the screen at approximately 127% as his opponent leaned at the edge. Using his double-dance attack, Link flew off the stage while the other smashers just watched Roy cheat. Throwing the Smash Editioned Nintendo Switch controller against the charcoal black TV stand, the flamboyant redhead screamed, " **I WON! GUYS I WON! I TOLD YOU. I TOLD YOU** ", and orange, flaming fire cast from his Sword of Seals while Cloud shook his head in disappointment, not surprised that the fiery man would do such a thing.

"The one time you're supposed to pause the game and you don't", Cloud subtly commented while keeping his arms crossed. His stone cold orbs pierced through Roy's soul. The prince wished that Marth hadn't left him- Cloud had a similar effect that Ike had, maybe not as intimidating but the seriousness made everything worse. At the right time, a certain blond chimed in to make him feel a little bit better.

"I don't think that's how the game goes, but congratulations Roy. Just wait till Link hears about this." Shulk stated, playfully shoving Roy's arm with his elbow, and the redhead smiled. Of course, everyone else was somewhat edged about the whole thing, much less Robin, who was too busy practicing his tactics under these loud conditions.

"I only met you all a few months ago but from the looks of it, Link won't be too pleased", Richter added. Unsure how this could really turn out, the brunette clenched his teeth and stretched his eyebrows, slightly concerned on the matter.

"H-Hey, we're close. He won't find it to be a big deal..". Or at least, that's what Roy was hoping.

From across the room, things were way worse than what anybody could have expected. The ruckus was even attracting those who lived beside the girls' room on each side, as well as those who were peaking from both ends of the hallways. By the time Ike, Marth, and Chrom approached the door, they discovered it was locked but from what they could hear, punching, smashing, and agonizing yells were the only audible thing they could sense from it. Sharp, deep blue irises shifting left to right, figuring out how in the hell to get inside, but they were running out of options, and there was little time to sit there and ponder before somebody ended up in the hospital.

" **OPEN THE DOOR.** _ **NOW**_." Ike's voice, piercing throughout the 7th floor of Smash Mansion, even those were deep in their sleep slightly jumped but quickly went back to bed, not wanting to find out what was going on at this time of night- all of those except Mario and Snake, who decided to check on the scene before it got too bad, and unfortunately Dark Samus, who only visited to make the fight ten times worse.

The entrance to the girl's room was under a second of getting smashed right in had nobody gone to unlock it in this instance, and to their own fate, Palutena quickly decided to open the door while Samus and Bayonetta were too busy spewing blood out of each other's bodies.

With no hesitation, the Goddess of Light met eyes with the heated Radiant Hero, a concerned Hero King, a frustrated Ylissean Prince, and now a disgruntled Hero of Time- realized it was best not to speak at that moment. Witnessing what was going on, there were three deep gashes right across Bayonetta's left cheek, Robin who was holding the Witch's glasses, Zelda- who was now Sheik. Crimson red eyes glancing over at the four swordsmen, Electric blue orbs, belonging to no other than Samus herself, sharpened at the sight of Ike. Laying against the wall in the corner, battered with blood red splatter, the Bounty Huntress grew silent. The Radiant Hero stared at her for a few seconds, but said nothing, and that was when she knew he was extremely disappointed.

Snake and Mario quickly approached the scene, which was fine, but what alarmed Sheik was the fact that she could hear Dark Samus' footsteps coming closer. Her senses kicking in, she ordered for the remaining two to walk in quickly so Marth could lock the door.

"Keep the door locked. We don't want unwanted people in this room." Sheik did everything she could to keep her own friend out of trouble because she knew if Dark Samus were to arrive at the room…  
Taking a good look at everyone, toned arms folding together, and nude lips pursing at every nook and cranny that the man could ever witness tonight, he finally spoke up.

"I don't know what in the living hell has gotten in all of you, but this is embarrassing. Whatever the fuck happened is no reason for any of you to be fighting. I don't care what happened and who caused the fight, but we all should be mature enough to realize we could get suspended over bullshit like this. If you think this is worth the suspension, you have a fucking problem." There was a pause, and dead silence filled the room.

"...I don't mean to interrupt, but Ike's got a point. As much as I'd like to see who won, I'm more so concerned with how badly injured the two of you are", Snake added. The gruff voice made his point clear enough that the fight probably woke everyone up out of their sleep, including Snake himself; Not only was he slightly upset, but Mario focused in on Peach who did not seem the slightest phased or worried by any of this. Their eyes met, and she couldn't help but look down from sheer embarrassment.

The quietness in the room was starting to agitate Daisy especially since she saw that her best friend was now upset, so without hesitation, she decided to break the quiet vessel.  
"Look, I know I didn't do anything to stop the drama but Bayonetta, you were kind of antagonizing everyone and somewhat Samus to a special extent…-"

"Are you fucking kidding me? You want to be a snitch now, huh?" Daisy ignored Bayonetta, and continued, not really caring about what kind of commentary she had to make at that moment. The Brunette only hissed at her but fell silent in her own defeat.

"-And Samus… why were you upset?" One pair of blue orbs met another, and even though Samus was still heated by all of this, she knew that Daisy wasn't exactly out to get her. Eyes focusing in on her, catching everyone's attention and if one word were to slip out mistakenly, she was afraid about what Ike would think, admittedly. She herself didn't understand why his presence made her even slightly nervous. Having the power to make her rethink what she would say before she verbally said it… having the power to make her feel a tinge of pain from his expression. Carefully, her lips part, "I didn't want to be here in the first place...but that doesn't matter. I was in the wrong."

The Sarasalandian Princess nod her head, understanding where she was coming from, "...So why did you stay? You could've left. You know…-"

Cracks and soft weeping prompted her to stop mid-sentence, and what made everybody frown in confusion, except Samus, was the usually bubbly blonde. Peach could barely hold her tears in anymore, and she finally broke- hushed cries and high-pitched tones. She could not even bring herself to look at anybody. She was officially a mess.

"I-I'm sorry. I just… I… I hate that Samus never hangs out with us. L-Like... I don't know.. I know we always fight… b-but... I-I miss her and God I just can't believe all of this happened.. I was so selfish and mean.. And what happened was not funny at all... I'm sorry.." The Princess finally cracked, and wails could no longer be tamed. Peach only clung on to Daisy for comfort, sobbing and pulling on her dress in a bawling fit. Her friend tried to hush her quietly while everyone stared at each other in awkwardness.

During that time, Sheik lent Samus a helping hand to help her pull herself to get on her feet. There was slight groaning here and there, but she could manage and being that she was a stubborn woman, she insisted that she was fine. Transforming back into her regular form, Zelda guided her over towards the entranceway where the four swordsmen were standing. Prince Marth did not wait for Zelda to make it halfway to the door, but instead, aided her in help, asking if both of them were going to be okay. Link frowned but decided to go against making another scene.

Under Zelda's orders, she nodded and stated, "Everything should be okay, but it is best that she heads to the infirmary. We have to conjure up a lie somehow, unfortunately."

"So.. who's going? I can take her.." Palutena offered.  
"No, I will. Link, Marth... Just keep an eye out and make sure that nobody else gets hurt. Everybody needs to go back to their rooms. And Chrom... Make sure Roy hasn't done anything stupid. We don't need anything else happening tonight."  
"Sure."

Before Ike and Samus headed out, Snake lightly touched her shoulder and wished for her to get well, but seeing how nobody else was helping Bayonetta except Palutena, he made his way over to where she was, and helped her get on her feet as well, but he was definitely not planning on taking her to the same infirmary Ike and Samus were going.

"If Master Hand ever finds out what happened I sincerely think all of us are fucked, so let's go some other way and get you some aid." Dark brown hues met lighter ones, and Snake cleared Palutena of going to the infirmary tonight so she could get rest.

"Thank you... I appreciate it, David." She was simply delighted to have at least somebody help her, and although the three gashes weren't life-threatening, she still wanted at least some medical attention.  
"No problem, Bayonetta." The mercenary nodded and without wasting any more time, exited the room with the dark brunette. The only ones left in the room were Mario, Marth, Link, Zelda, Peach, and Daisy. The remaining few who were planning to stay followed suit to go back to their rooms and Kamui hugged Zelda, saying her goodbyes as she tried quickly catch up with Lucina and Robin down the eastern end of the hallway.

The Princess smiled and met eyes with both Link and Marth. Glancing over towards the two royals, with the blonde finally able to wipe her tears and the brunette nearly falling asleep, Princess Zelda told Mario that both of them were to be okay come next morning, and she would make sure to alert him if need be. That being said, he entrusted her with her words and decided to leave, double-checking to make sure Master Hand was not flying down the Hallway. However, who was flying down the hallways, was Sonic who just so happened to catch glimpse of Ike and Samus walking towards the infirmary.

"What a sorry night, eh?" And he sped off once more towards his room. Mario tried not to laugh at a time like this considering it was a pretty rough night for the 7th floor in general, but he couldn't help but crack a smile even just for a second.

"What-a sorry night indeed-a…" Shaking his head, the plumber came to closure and shut his own doors, hoping peace and quiet would settle in for the night, and praying that Master Hand were to not appear.

-  
(A/N) Stay tuned for more! Chapter 3 coming up soon, and shoutout to Qrow's Talon for the idea of bringing Dark Samus to the fanfic, and LusaSaturn for the idea of including Chrom in the fanfic.


	3. Those Who Lurk

Before Ike and I head to the infirmary he told me that he needed to grab Ragnell for security. It was now unsafe in these hallways past a certain hour. They say 4:00 is the Devil's hour, and it was quickly approaching by the minute. I, myself, have heard eerie noises in these corridors as I sleep, and only God knows who Master Hand allowed entryway past the main doors. I was limping a little, and I guess you could say I was in pain. Nothing too bad, but I can't be absent from my upcoming fight either. I face Ike as he walks out of his room, weapon in hand and he wore his usual outfit which exposed his fine, toned muscles...Goddamn…

Wait what the fuck-

"Alright, we can head down now. Are you sure you can move, Sam? You know how it gets at this time of night, which is why I brought Ragnell."

"Yes, I'm fine.." I didn't want help, and I didn't want to be carried, but fuck, my back hurts. Hopefully, he'll just dismiss it and leave me alone.

"Samus... Now is not the time to be prideful. If you need me to carry you just say so." His tone of voice changed and I could only find myself slightly irritated, but I didn't start shit since there really was no time for this type of discussion; here we were, standing in the same spot from ten minutes ago.

"Let's just go, Ike," I admit, I've always been a prideful person but I can't let Ike see my weakness. Especially not now, he'll-

"- **IKE**."

"You were taking too long to move, so I picked you up. Now we can finally go to the infirmary and get you patched up."

I couldn't believe this shit...I am sitting on Ike's neck while he "carries" me to the infirmary. This night is just so fucking embarrassing. To even admit that I.. Mm..I can't say it. Say what? There's nothing to say, Sam.

"Whatever." I hear him make that snide chuckle I always hated, and he only did it to piss me off, but I disregarded him.

-x-

It didn't take us long to get to our destination, although the halls were pretty much dark since it was way past midnight. To my surprise, there were only a few enemies walking around these corridors, but they weren't too bothersome. As we approach the entrance to the infirmary, I knew I had to get down eventually and it was now, but fuck I just wasn't ready for this. I swear I'll get my hands on Bayonetta. I can't fucking wait, but now…

"This is exactly why I didn't want you to carry me. How am I supposed to get down?"

"Listen, I got you. I'm going to lift you over my head so you don't have to worry about bending your back. Just follow my words, and you should be alright... I'm going to lift you up by your thighs." I saw him place his weapon against the door frame, and I was about to lose my mind.

"Are you fucking kidding me? No… No."

"Samus we can't stand here all day it's bad enough there are enemies lurking around."

"..." He had a point, and it's not like I wanted to slide down his back either. I really don't have much of a choice, now do I?

"Hello..? Earth to Samus-"

"Fine. Let's just get this over with." Sighing, I feel him place his hands under my thighs as I push myself up with the little strength I had left. I couldn't show him I was in pain. I can't. I held in my breath as I bit down on my bottom lip with my teeth.

"Mm-" Fuck.

"Are you okay? I thought you got down safely..." I felt his warm hands touch my forearm, and I just...don't understand why I got so nervous at such a simple gesture. We were so close in perimeters and…-

"Yeah. I'm fine." Quickly shifting views to avoid eye contact, I check to see if the door is locked, and thankfully it wasn't… but why? Nobody was here. There wasn't a single living soul in this room.

I start to walk in, but carefully… and then I see Ike take a step ahead of me. He told me to wait. I guess I was appreciative of his protective gesture, but I could fend for myself. He knows that, and I'm a little irritated. I'm growing impatient and I just want to go back to my room already.

"Ike... it's fine. I need to lay down." I felt my hasty voice growing agitated, and I'm sure Ike felt it too as he gave me one of his looks. I swear to God I just want to hurt him sometimes.

"Okay then, _Samus_. Go ahead."

"Will you shut the fuck up and move." I knew his eyes were following me as I force myself to walk to the bed, but I ignored him. He just wanted to pick a fight with me now. As the door shut behind us, I prop myself slowly against the pillows as he searched for some ointment and medicine. Oddly, I sensed this… weird presence. I sensed we were being watched as I observe the area. Nobody was here but…

"You seem off", my gaze focuses in on Sam's disturbance. If I was right about my observation, she wouldn't be alone in whatever she was feeling, and to my suspicion, she told me that somebody was watching us, but she didn't understand where or who. I scratch my head, puzzled, trying to figure out how I can approach this situation. The doors were already locked.

"Maybe it's nothing. You know how kids like to play hide and seek past dark." I tried telling myself that, in hopes, she'd believe it too, but I only got one of her sideways look in return, which was expected.

"Listen, you and I both know there are evil spirits and enemies that lurk around at this time of night. I just don't think we should be here." I knew she was serious, and if I'm being honest, I'm weary myself… but I have to make sure Sam is okay before we leave. It would be stupid to just leave after walking all the way here.

-x-

"We need to get you treated first, and it'll be quick… but you promise you're not going to fight with me?" His eyes bore into mine and I was afraid to ask why would I fight with him, but in the corner of my eye, I caught sight of Zelda's healing lotion that had been dimly lit under the lamp. He wasn't planning on...

"What the fuck.. Ike…" It took everything within me to keep myself maintained. My emotions were seeping inside my stomach, heartbeats pacing constantly without full control. I can't do this. There's no fucking way. Holy shit… Why? Why. I don't understand why I keep feeling this bullshit. I hate it. Ike…

"I know.. I know.. But it's the quickest way, and right now with the situation we're in- I mean, if there's someone after us...I can't just let them attack you first, knowing the condition you're in" His stern blue eyes stare into mine with certainty and compassion. I know he didn't mean anything like that, but I knew he was concerned. Why am I acting like this all of a sudden? We've done things- Not like that. But fuck... I haven't been this close in contact with him for a while. Not since the day, the fourth Smash tournament was over and we parted ways. It was like a vicious cycle- Him and I… and this tension.

"Yeah…" The room fell silent around us.

"Are you sure you're okay with this? We don't have to, Sam."

"No.. it's fine. I get it."

Carefully, I face my back towards him as he grabbed a random towel so I can cover up my breasts. In the back of my mind, I can't think straight. Everything around me began to shapeshift in front of me. I didn't understand what was going on, but I trusted Ike. He's always been there for me. With ease, I remove my bra and toss it to the side, and softly, his hands press against my back, moving in circular motions. We were so close in space once more, and I could feel his warm breath tickle my skin. My heart, my mind... His soft lips press against the nape of my neck as my eyelids fall heavy… I didn't bother fighting him. I couldn't. I didn't really want to. Life and time intertwined into one… everything happening at a slow pace. Sweet butterfly kisses brush against my skin, and I could feel myself relapse every time he kissed me. God…

I hear him whisper in my ear, absentmindedly, I can barely make out any audible words and I feel myself being gently carried as I begin to pass out...

-x-

Back in the room, Princess Zelda along with Prince Marth and Link were quietly cleaning the mess that was left behind from the other smashers who went back to their rooms. Surprisingly enough, the blood did not stain the walls but that was probably because it was fresh. Sighing, the blonde princess brushed her golden hairs back in relief of how new the living room appeared, but she knew the night was far from over.

It took us for nearly an hour to clean the room and prepare it back to the way it originally was, and thankfully we are finished, but now I have other concerns. My eyelids feel heavy as I comprehend how terribly this night has gone to hell, but nevermind that, we have to continue moving. Unaware, I came to my senses and hear Link calling out my name. As I turn around my attention is in sync with the other Hylian while I corner Prince Marth, who was dumping the remaining trash in the waste bin. Before I make him wait any longer, I decide to part my lips.

"Yes?" I gaze towards his gaze, and I have never seen such light blue eyes fill the room with an empty void. I, myself, have not seen this concerning gaze since forever. Link was truly distant and I knew something was bothering him.

"Will everything be all right? Maybe it's just me, Zel, but… I have a bad feeling." Hearing these words come out of Link's mouth caused disruption as Marth turned around, fully facing both Hylians now.

"Link… I want you to keep yourself away from harm. I know exactly what you are talking about, but I will take care of it myself. Worry not. Please, you and Prince Marth… rest for tonight."

Ordering the two men to go back to their room, I make my way toward my closet, dressing up in my footwear attire. I knew there would be other danger, but now I am limited on time. I can not be stopped...

I hear Prince Marth express his concern as I dress, but I can not allow anyone else to get in any more trouble.

"Marth, I will be okay. Please, go to your room."

"I- Zelda…" Those cerulean hues, never failing to make one feel sorry for the prince, I had to avoid eye contact. If I were to stay here any longer and get lost in your eyes, Goddesses knows how much time will be wasted.

"Marth...Please. For me."

"Zelda, why are you doing this? You have the both of us to help-" Link was agreeing with Marth and neither of them understood why the Princess would want such a thing to happen in this scenario, and she refused, without a second thought.

"I do not want to hear any more of this conversation. What is final, is final."

"Oh my Goddesses."

It was not unusual for the Hero of Time to be upset at this decision of mine, but that matters not. I witness him as he storms out of the room fuming in silent anger. I will have to talk to him later, but for now...

"Princess Zelda, I do not mean to be a hindrance but if you do need help, do not be afraid to ask for assistance... I hate the idea of you walking towards danger, but I will respect your orders." My ears tingle at the tender sounds of Marth's voice, nearly forgetting that he was present. His gaze meets mine, and I choose not to brush him aside, but I nod in approval of his word.

"Your worries are just as great as mine, Prince Marth, but I only wish for your safety during this time of need." We stand alone in the dim lit living room with only cream-colored decor lights shining against the nude pink walls while Peach and Daisy sleep in their rooms. I sensed he was uneasy with the thought of leaving me alone in the dark by myself, and I caress my finger against his shoulder blade. His innocent hues stretch ever so slightly, taken aback by my notion but what surprised me most was this…

Her delicate hands lightly touch my shoulders and I felt a wave of lightning pierce my soul. The timing was so wrong, but the feeling felt so right, and here we were saying our farewell. Zelda, you did not have to do this but… I know that as a leader, we both vow to protect everyone before our own lives. The world enclosing around us as space fills the empty void between us… my heart was saying so much, and my mind could only focus on one thing. With little time left…

He cupped my chin and softly kissed my lips, leaving me no time to have a proper reaction.

"Come back safely, Zel."

Those were the last words of the Prince before he hurried back to his room, leaving me with no room to speak. I was left dumbfounded and instilled in fear for Ike and Samus. As much as I wanted to, I could not think about this gesture at the moment. Quickly, I transformed into Sheik as I locked the door behind me. I hurry down the dim lit hall, with every fluorescent red light activating as my presence shifts between corridors. The darkness swallows the air as I can barely make out anything in front of me. However, I was able to make it to the elevators safely...thankfully the Goddesses restored some light.

I step inside and before I could fully register what my next move was to be, my ears twitched with an alarming footstep approaching near the staircase, sounding as if they were walking to the seventh floor. Quickly, before they could see me, I pressed the fourth elevator button, which led to the emergency room and the other infirmaries.

As soon as I step outside the elevator, I hear distant, distorted noises… noises that were inhumane.

I was not the only one in these halls.

(A/N) Who do you think is lurking in these halls? Chapter 5 is coming up soon, and thank you all to the ones who have been reviewing. I appreciate all of the support!


	4. Transparent Tears

-From the Previous Chapter-

As soon as I step outside the elevator, I hear distant, distorted noises… noises that were inhumane.

I was not the only one in these halls - Sheik

* * *

These distinct noises imitated that of a robotic sound, and yet…

"...Samus?"

I whisper her name quietly, but to my knowledge and mistake, I knew it was not her. On behalf of my own protection, I quickly hid behind one of the wall panes as I heard the noises coming towards me from the opposite direction. Eventually, they were beginning to pass by and at that moment did I decide to peek. It was them.

As I close my eyes, my pace slows while I sneak around the hallways, following their every move. I can not allow them to hear me, and I can not put myself at high risk on such foolish decisions. Monitoring them, they were turning every doorknob and peaking through every window. It appeared as if they were trying to salvage any room that could have been open or ones that showed a sign of life. I could not make myself vulnerable, so I grasped onto the walls, quietly climbing up on the ceiling for a closer view.

Squinting her crimson red hues, the ninja was able to make out the simplest of forms, hidden past the locked room. It was none other than Ike and Samus, seemingly laying in one of the nursing beds unaware of the nightmare from outside the room. Sheik wanted to get their attention by distracting Dark Samus, and that only made the situation worse was the unsettling fact that Dark Samus was only a carbon copy of her friend, and yet, nobody truly knew what hid behind the layer of the Dark power suit. It was difficult to make sense of, and why would there be a carbon copy of anybody was beyond every smasher in the mansion.

Unsure what the next move should be, all she could ever do was observe until it was the right time to approach the scene. Focusing in on every movement, every nook, and cranny the fabricated fighter could possibly make, the Gerudo ninja's ears slightly twitch, triggered by the sudden foot movement in the distance. Unsure who it could even be, her heart dropped, but she managed to not make a scene of herself. However, the incoming familiar footsteps of a certain blue-haired prince became alarming, as she simply told him not to follow her. _Goddamnit Marth..._ Sheik would have to attend to Samus' personal matters before Marth showed up to the function and harmed himself.

Quickly acting upon a decision, crimson hues scowl in on the enemy before her, standing at the very entrance of the nurse's room, as if contemplating and executing a plan to annihilate Ike and Samus. It was either them or Dark Samus, and Sheik could not afford to have at least one of her friends killed. His footsteps came to a complete stop and before Marth could come to his senses about what was occurring, his lover repositioned herself, facing him with the most threatening expression he's ever seen in his life, coming from her. It was as if she was nonverbally cursing at him for following her and in that moment, Marth felt shameful, almost staggering with words to say. In fact, he couldn't say anything, but he didn't move either.

Without a single sound, no, not one word escaping her lips, she adjusts her body back towards Dark Samus, appearing to have made a final decision. In this very moment, all could go wrong or all could go right, with just one… final…

 _ **BAM!**_

Rings of fire, capturing the carbon copy of Samus Aran, Sheik made no room to waste time, and in a matter of seconds, she appeared in the form of Princess Zelda, with Din's fire engulfing Dark Samus in flames, yet it didn't phase them all too much nor were they going down without a fight.

"Zelda-", The heroic prince gasps, hiding behind the wall. He dared stand there and witness Zelda fight by herself. What if she were to get hurt? What if-

" _ **MARTH! BEHIND YOU!"**_

Not taking much attention off of Dark Samus, the elven Princess sense danger near Marth's area, interfering with the other enemy before Marth could use his counter-attack. White ghastly smoke permeates the surface in which Zelda re-appears at, causing the enemy to disappear with a fading trace of blood, slowly disappearing with the enemy. Appalled, Marth stares as if he encountered a ghost, but his attention span did not falter for too long, for the tip of his blade dances as Dark Samus attempts to grab Zelda to no avail. Marth did not give them any room to touch her, and while Zelda was concerned about how long Marth could keep them astray, she was fearing for her friend's health in this circumstance. Exchanging expressions with the Altean prince, he reassured her with a smile that he had everything under control.

Rushing towards the nurse's room with the little time left to spare, Princess Zelda came to a halt, with a missing Ike and Samus. Silence and darkness fell as their whereabouts became the unknown; the wise blonde search the area with her exotic, sapphire eyes and blessed Hylian ears, and yet, something… somewhere was off. They were here but…?

* * *

We didn't sleep for long, for it came to our realization that strange shadow phantoms were lurking near the window in the corner of the room. I've seen a lot of weird creatures and eerie places in my life, but this was something different. The worst thing about it was, souls sporadically emerged out of nowhere, reborn skeleton-like enemies cast throughout the field from the window, and last but not least, Ridley was seen, flying through the night sky, as if he was sensing Dark Samus's endangerment of his longtime archenemy. Silently, the lights turned off, and both of us decided it was best to hide it out for a good few minutes. Sure, there was a small argument, but the silhouette of a nearby Ridley and Dark Samus determined our choices in deciding what we were going to do. Samus wanted to take them down but I told her not to, she wasn't completely healed yet and it was a reckless move.

We've been hiding for some time now until the distant voices of Zelda were heard in the background. She was nearby… and apparently, Marth was too. Why now? Both of them… Ah, damn it, the door opened.

Quiet whispers could be heard from the Galactic Warrior, and from the sound of it, Samus was clenching her teeth, warning her friend to hide. Without wanting to give the taller blonde any trouble, she reluctantly did as she was told, but now it was Marth who was in trouble, and Zelda's concern for him grew with tension. _Goddesses, he is such an idiot sometimes_. Just as she was about to retrace her footsteps back towards where Marth and Dark Samus were, Ike removed himself from under the bed, closest to the door.

"Ike _**what**_ are you doing?", a bewildered Samus hissed through her teeth.

Firmly, Ike stated that "Marth's in trouble, I'm going... You stay hidden", not wanting Samus to get involved. However, knowing her, that gesture resulted in a comeback from the dominating blonde.

Before the stubborn, headstrong duo found themselves in yet another argument, Zelda scoffed in annoyance, deciding to make another run for it before Ike got a chance to leave the room. Violently kicking Dark Samus against the wall, the blonde grabs the blunette's hand, ordering the rest of them to flee the scene. Revealing themselves, Ike came out of hiding with Samus following the mercenary, who insisted on stalling Dark Samus while everyone safely returned to their rooms. However, the bounty huntress refused, explaining that this was her situation to deal with and it was none of his business. Weary, the Radiant Hero fell behind, never actually returning to his room. In fact, he watched her take down Dark Samus while Marth and Zelda left to their own fate, not ready to leave Samus on her own.

Witnessing them in action for nearly three minutes or so, there were many moments where Ike wanted to intervene, but seemingly enough she had everything under control. That was until Dark Samus held their foe by her neck, strangling her circulation, as they were too quick for Samus. Preparing himself in his usual stance, the Radiant Hero observed the scene, knowing that Samus was unaware of his existence nearby. Fighting her way out of Dark Samus' capture, she struggled, gasping and breathing for air; while she kicked them a few times, they barely budged, hardly unphased by the reaction of the bounty huntress. Refusing to lose the battle, Samus grabbed ahold of their neck instead, repeatedly bashing their head against the wall. It wouldn't be the first time she was about to pass out, as she felt her head slightly spinning. Losing balance, the Phazon warrior somehow managed to bring themselves up from their position, preparing to attack Samus yet another time. But no, Ike wouldn't allow them, not this time. Dashing towards Dark Samus, the mercenary swung Ragnell, aiming for their upper body. Startled, Samus stepped back, repeatedly whipping them with the little energy she had left, but she couldn't do it anymore, and Ike saw the agony in her face. It's been a long time since he's seen that.

"Don't worry, Samus. I'll handle it"

"Ike.. please..I-"

 _ **BOOM!**_

Electric blue flames radiating Ragnell, the heroic mercenary showed no empathy to those who stood in his way, and tonight, Dark Samus took the blow, causing an uproar in the mansion, the couple fled the scene with the hallway lit in smokes. Ike did not care if he got suspended for a while, Samus' life was at stake, and it was either her or them.

Hurriedly, Ike sprinted to his room, carrying a nearly unconscious Samus on his left shoulder blade, and Ragnell on his right shoulder blade. Smashers left and right was opening their doors from hearing the loudness, with an earthquake, following suit. However, Ike was no fool, and they hid until the hallways clear so they could finally go back to the room. Thankfully, they got there without encountering Master Hand, who was zooming through the halls to figure out who the culprit was.

* * *

Back in Ike's room, the lights quickly turned on and turned off, not wanting to gain any unwanted attention. Laying Samus in his bed, he checked to see if she was still breathing, with a cold water bottle on his nightstand, and a stolen medical aid kit next to it. After calling her name a few times, she wouldn't respond.

"Fuck…" he curses under his breath, running out options, and finally coming to the conclusion that he needed to perform CPR after observing the room, trying to find whatever he could do.

"Samus come on… work with me". Wiping the sweat off his forehead, he kneeled down, slightly parting her lips, creating an open space for him to breathe air in; yet, with a sudden movement, the mercenary paused in his tracks, flabbergasted by the bounty huntress' actions.

"..What-?"

"Don't...you dare… touch me"

"What the hell Samus? You weren't even responding, how-"

Wincing in pain, the blonde tried to reposition herself, wanting to lay on her stomach. She was in no mood to argue. Ike only stared at her in disbelief, and it was almost as if he was offended. Shaking his head, he decided to grab the cold beverage sitting on the nightstand beside him.

Coldly, he offered, "...Here. I have a bottle of water. You don't have to always choose to struggle, you know". Samus didn't bother saying anything, and for once, Ike had the last word in an argument with her. Or so he thought.

Before he could leave the room, she caught him in his tracks, sending daggers at him. Defensively she stood her ground, questioning him and his choice of words.

"..Choosing... _to struggle_? Who the fuck do you think _**you**_ are, telling me that I choose to struggle?"

"Samus, are you serious? Do you realize that you could have died had I not intervened in that fight? That.. thing. It was trying to kill you, and you didn't even want me to be there. You gave me a fit just for even wanting to _help_ carry you to the infirmary", Ike retorted

"Maybe it's because I don't want your _**fucking**_ help"

"You know what? Fine. Next time you choose to make irrational decisions, do it, and don't come calling for me"

Surprised, a scoff escaped her lips, "What? So that's it? That's all you've got... After starting this argument"

"I started the argument? No. _You_ started the argument, and now I'm ending it. How do you sit here and despise a man for wanting to try to help you."

"Just fuck off Ike, I'm tired."

"That's what I was doing in the first place since you know, Samus doesn't need anyone's help."

"Okay you can stop talking now", and with that, Ike left the room, slamming the door out of pure anger. Boy, was she capable of pissing him off sometimes? She's crazy, he thought, for even wanting to argue with someone who helped her.

The truth is, Samus Aran was in denial. She didn't want him of all people seeing her like this… weak... Incapable. She didn't know why she cared so much when it came to him, and sure, they may have gotten decently well with each other in the past, but she felt hopeless tonight, and she promised herself not to cry in silence, but she did anyway. It was becoming difficult for her. From seeing the disappointment on his face to him saving her from her own wretched fate, and now this.

The door slightly opens once again, and the first time in forever, Ike sees Samus Aran, the most stubborn, headstrong, strong-willed woman in Smash, crying. Sure, he was mad at her a few minutes ago, and maybe he still was, but this… he hated seeing her like this, and he could do nothing but sit by her on the bed, soothly rubbing her shoulder as teardrops fell from her perfect porcelain face. Sighing, he tried wrapping her in his arms, but of course, she gave him a fit.

"Give it up already Samus…"

And reluctantly, she did.

"I-"

"Samus…Samus…"

Samus.


	5. Hidden Agenda

"Give it up already Samus…"

And reluctantly, she did.

"I-"

"Samus…Samus…"

Samus.

* * *

"...Samus?"

Fast forward to the early ages of Summer, and in particular- a certain set of twins' birthday was today, so quite a few Smashers were busy finishing up decorations for the birthday bash. Everything has changed, and some would say Smash has changed for the better… others would say Smash has changed for the worse, but despite differentiating opinions, the majority can all agree that the darkness was no longer undefeatable, with a gleam of hope casting astray through every open window and door. It is now June, and most Smashers have discovered their new cliques, crushes, and competition by now, with several more Smashers joining the tournament. It was far from over, as there were rumors that six to twelve more Smashers would be joining the tournament sometime soon. As busy as ever, the fighting never fails and the fight must go on.

"Sammie? Please… wake up…!", the blonde princess leaning ever so slightly over her dear friend, realizing that is was near noon and Samus Aran failed to attend breakfast this morning. In came the other blonde princess, checking in on the other two blondes as one of them hover over another with concern.

"Peach, I think you should let her rest. We all had a rough night."

Making a slight pouty face, the Mushroom Kingdom princess was not thrilled nor satisfied in Zelda's answer. Yesterday the girls all promised, and much less Samus, to take a trip to the mall for the upcoming Summer Cocktail Party in a few days. It was going to be different, according to Master Hand, where all of the Smashers 18+ were invited to dine in, dance, and drink to celebrate their hard work. During the entire week, Smashers were working in preparation to design the party scheme while the others took time off to find their suits and dresses. For the after party, there was a rumor about a Post-Party in a Jacuzzi Room that nobody even knew about.

"This is not fair. She promised us that she would come with us to the mall…"

While the usual bubbly blonde princess continued on with her bratty, childish behavior, Zelda decided not to encourage it by simply shaking her head and leaving the bedroom. Walking back towards the living room, the Elven princess met eyes with none other than Sarasaland's infamous tomboy princess, Daisy. Greeting her with a faint smile, the redhead parted her lips.

Snickering, Daisy only asked, "I take it Samusa ain't coming?", out of pure mockery and full intentions in getting on somebody's nerves today; the princess secretly wanted somebody other than Peach to mess with, and Zelda did not have nearly as much reaction as Samus when it came to anger her. Before the Hylian princess could entertain Daisy's antics, Princess Peach, almost full blasting her way into the living room, exclaimed that Samus finally woke up after hours of sleep. Much to Zelda's surprise, a spat never broke out between the two… maybe Samus was too tired to even bother today. Shortly after, none other than the Galactic Space Huntress found herself in the same living room, with three pairs of royal eyes focusing in on her.

"I'm alive. Now you can stop bothering me." Low, robotic and monotone sounds escape the blonde woman's lips as she stares down on every female in the room, shorter than her. They just would not let her live in her bedroom today, and more so Peach than anybody, but the reality of this situation was the wholesome fact that everyone in that room cared about Samus' health and wellbeing. Isolating herself from other conversations and social events has always been a hobby for the amazon woman, and no matter how much she would enjoy interacting for even just a little bit, she always found herself crawling back into her little shell, and even Zelda was beginning to worry.

The room fell dead silent until the bubbly blonde decided to speak up at the mention of the meeting at the mall in nearly two hours, allowing Samus some spare time to get herself situated and ready. With that being said, the girls departed ways, planning to reunite again shortly after and that only left Samus her precious space to at least take care of her personal hygiene and maybe find a small snack to chew on before the break was over.

It didn't matter how long the bounty huntress has known either of the girls, she never found comfort and interest in shopping for hours at a time, only to leave with a small drink in her hand, a chew toy for Pikachu, or maybe a small accessory for her gadget collection if she was lucky enough. She just was not interested in any of that; she felt weird even being all dressed up for the smallest occasions from time to time. Sometimes, she hated it- her lack of understanding for such interests pertaining to her own species. What was the thrill of getting all dressed up, just to take your clothes and makeup off after a few hours? Sure, it made her look and feel pretty but…

"..."

With the sudden sounds of quiet, rapping patterns tapping at the door, belonging to none other than the _Royale Room_ , Samus found herself puzzled as to who could want anything at this time of day especially if the other three women were gone. Instinctively, green-blue cat-like hues scan the room before quietly approaching the door. The blonde did not feel as if anyone dangerous approached the door, but you can never be too sure. Whether it was in the middle of broad daylight or past midnight, anyone and anybody were subject to being randomly harassed.

Quietly peeping through the door hole, she caught a glimpse of cerulean blue hairs with a pair of sheepish, cerulean blue eyes to match, and to her left was a shorter male- dirty blonde hair, pointy Elven-like ears, and slanted, baby blue hues. Opening the door to her dismay, their eyes met.

"Good morning, Lady Aran-" _...Lady Aran…_

"Sammm…" playful, jovial tones were heard from the Hylian. Link and Samus have always been close friends, and Marth nearly sent daggers towards the shorter male for cutting him off. If one was smart enough, the type of conversation prior to them both showing up at the door more than likely went downhill.

"Good morning...I'm surprised to see you two.. What is it? Zelda left with dumb and dumber nearly thirty minutes ago". Bored, monotone sounds escape her pink lips, clearly indicating she was not excited or even a bit of interested in what was going on.

"Did she? Ah, well…", the shorter blonde perks up, " Oh yeah- are you going to attend the party tonight and the celebration in a few days?" _That's weird. Why is Link asking me about what I'm doing?_

"No. I'm supposed to go "shopping" with the girls today but that's only to get their hopes up… I'm not actually going". At the mention of this, Link nearly furrows his eyebrows out of sheer disappointment, half expecting her to decline in the first place.

"Come on Sam… look it'll be fun I bet. Besides, what's a party without our favorite bounty huntress not being there?"

"...A party. Seriously, it's not my cup of tea, and I know everyone's just going to get shitfaced drunk. The thought of it makes me feel sick"

"..What? There's going to be alcohol?"

"..I take it you weren't listening."

"No, I fell asleep-"

"Pardon me, but I do think you might miss out. I heard there would be a few winners to be selected at the end of the upcoming celebration, and surely if you were one of them, you would not want to completely miss out on the fun. Besides, your friends would love for you to come, and you complete the… friendship circle?", Chiming in, the Altean prince made small commentary on the matter, and for some odd reason… Marth out of all people seemed to care.

 _What?_ "Okay, what's really going on. Why do you two care so much about what I'm doing?"

"We're your friends, aren't we? It's only right, and you don't get out much, Sam."

"...-"

Before Samus could respond, right in the corner of her eye, was a pair walking down the hallways. That pair being none other than the blunette Radiant Hero, and the redhead Sarasaland Princess, seemingly engaging in a rather interesting conversation. It was as if everything fell apart, and nothing else mattered at that moment. What was this feeling? A twinge of rejection? They haven't spoken in ages, and not ever since that night in a matter of fact. Samus has been avoiding him, and Ike has been avoiding her.

"Samus?"

"What-? Oh.. sure... Yeah. I'll go. Just leave me alone"

"...Okay..well, it was nice talking to you"

Without another word being said, the female said her okays and quickly shut the door. Why was she so… angry? So bitter? What were they talking about? What could they have been talking about that made him look so interested? I have to stop. I mean… it's nothing anyways. He's nothing.

Clearing her throat, she left with her gun in her hand, planning on taking a walk before it was time to go to the mall. It was really about to be a long day, and honestly, she was not looking forward to it.


	6. Unexpected

_Dear Diary,_

 _It is sometime around 5:00 P.M., and I am finally ready to eat a good and heavy meal for dinner. It has kind of been quiet today, especially without the other girls being around. I remember spotting them from afar- or well, the classic girls. That's what I like to call them! Classic Mushroom Kingdom Princess, Classic Tomboy Princess, Classic Hylian Queen- … I LOVE Princess Zelda. Oh! And Classic Galactic Space Warrior. I call them The Classics, because the Hero King told me that they have all been around for the longest, as well as my other Goddess, Palutena... But I do not see her with the other four too much._

 _Oh.. I keep rambling so much, but anywho. Yeah, I'm starving basically, and everyone's been acting weird today. It's as if everyone keeps avoiding me except my twin brother, Corrin, and only my closest friends, the Fire Emblem Squad I guess..? They were the only ones that acknowledged our birthdays. I don't know what I was expecting, but I guess you could say I am more or less upset that even my crush did not acknowledge my birthday, but he's been hanging out with Corrin since this morning! How annoying. He even looked in my direction and did not say anything about my birthday._

 _Maybe I should just move on, you know? Lucina does not like me either… we're like best friends but I am still damaged. She really, really likes Roy. I don't know why though, I just feel like he's bad news for her, and I'd do nothing but protect her. I remember telling Princess Zelda about my feelings for the both of them, and she completely understood… being in a love triangle and all-except, my feelings are not reciprocated. I feel as if that conversation sort of took her back a little bit… maybe there are some issues in the past she would rather not remember or discuss. I can not blame her after this situation, it is completely embarrassing._

 _Oh… It is five o'clock exactly, I guess I should get going._

* * *

Trotting down the hallway, the platinum blonde, dragonkin warrior felt a pair of eyes on her as she made her way to the dining room. It took everything in her not to look past her shoulder to stare at the being following her every footstep, but she could not shake the feeling and at any random moment, she was to stop dead in her tracks to trick her secret admirer for even a little bit. Consciously, she also wanted to make a run for it if it happened to be some creep in the hallway like Wario or Ganondorf, and the thought of it being either of those two made her cringe.

 _Should I stop or make a run for it?_

Bewildered, Kamui completely lost full control of her own body as her heart began to race. _Oh my goddesses who is following me?!_ Without even willingly choosing to run, her legs made a dash for the staircase, but without making it seem as if she was running for some random reason, her cries yelled out, exclaiming and calling out how she forgot to give her brother something.

" **CORRIN! COR- OW!** What the hell? What gives?", paying little to no attention at all, the dragonkin tumbles over a fellow Smasher, and unfortunately, just, unfortunately...

"Hey! Watch where _**you're**_ going", It was Dark Pit. Black deathly wings, garment, and a golden halo to finish the outfit, Kamui's crimson red orbs bore into Dark Pit's blood red ones, unaware of the now smashed birthday hat that he was holding in his right hand.

"Are you kidding me?" She scoffs, "...I'm sorry. I have to go somewhere, but you-" _Oh my God-_

" **HAPPY BIRTHDAY CORRIN AND KAMUI!"**

In the corner of her eye was the most unexpected sight she could ever see in her life. Gigantic, silver, bokeh-themed balls and black party balloons sprawled out across the neutral colored carpets, leading past the enlarged, rotating glass doorways. Stretching across the ceiling was a huge, black banner, carved out in a gold outline, spelling out the name ' _ **CORRIN & KAMUI**_', and as a fatigued Corrin followed shortly behind Kamui after all the random chasing spree, he caught his breath, slowly admiring the scenery before his eyes. Many Smashers were seen wearing special party hats and accessories, and the kids were all wearing cute and colorful dragon suits, running around with baseball bat balloons. Mario, handing Kamui a nearby microphone, quickly descended back into the crowd, catching the warrior off guard.

Did she really have to speak at a time like this?

Holding the microphone, crimson red orbs stare off into the distance, recognizing every Smasher there was and she could not say anything except, "Oh wow… I don't know what to say…".

Taking a few moments for Kamui to comprehend everything before her, her older twin, Corrin, stood quietly beside her as he cleared his throat, abruptly grabbing possession of the microphone.

"What she means is, thank you. We really appreciate all of this. We are extremely thankful to have been welcomed by such an amazing group of people, and being invited once again to another successful tournament. It means the world to us both, and while we have no idea what we did to deserve any of this-"

" **WILL YOU TWO COME ON ALREADY? WE'RE STARVING!** ", a rambunctious redhead, none other Daisy, screams in the back of Peach's ear, who was completely caught off guard at the moment. The bubbly princess dramatically covers her ears as she hollers out her friend's name for nearly blasting her ear off.

Falco, completely unamused by all of the shouting and yelling that has been carrying on since forever from the two princesses blatantly said, "Wow, you two get more annoying by the second don't you?", and he could not help but chuckle at the stupidity.

"Falco not now-" Before a fight broke out, Kamui, in turn, snatched the mic from Corrin to break the awkward silence aside from the few others who were getting into quarrels. In less than a second, Fire Emblem music beams through the intercom as she dismisses the crowds as they make their way outside to celebrate with each other.

Everything was nearly perfect, and everybody was happy, together, _alive._ It brought joy to Kamui, and a few tears to spare and then it dawned on her…

 _Wait? Who was the guy following me from a while ago?_

"...Happy Birthday, Kamui", gruff tones could be heard from behind her pointy, dragon-like ears, and from the sound of it, the person was definitely a male, but who?

 _...Huh?_ Turning around, platinum blonde hairs prance and dance with her full focus now onto the person who was previously behind her. Taking a good look, the figure was wearing black, geeky glasses, and a basic, white, button-down t-shirt, with simple, black khaki bottoms. His build was prominent, not too muscular or too skinny, but he was average, as his porcelain skin complimented his contrasting black eyes and jet black hair. Nothing was out of the ordinary aside from it being the one guy who she least expected it to be.

"...Ren?" _I..._

Sparks of heat slowly flaring inside of her body, a pink tint flush through her cheeks as she realized who it was, and what he was wearing. Ren Amamiya, better known as the Joker, was standing right in front of her.

"Oh um… thank you..", her stomach shifting into a pitfall full of butterflies, Kamui did not know what came over her. It was just Ren, right? There was nothing spectacular about him, or so she wanted to think that, but now she could not control herself, and while she was in this physical state, she was as sure as a dead dog that Ren knew she had even the smallest crush on him.

"You're quite the runner. I didn't think you would react like that". Ren was quiet, did not say many words, but his aura was rather cocky and prideful. Kamui did not understand why she liked him so much, but she reminded herself about her weird fantasies of dark-haired men and women. She herself could even say her personal preferences are becoming a pattern, but this was something new... something different. A hint of darkness in Amamiya lured the blonde towards him, wanting to find out his past and who he really is. Ren is so mysterious to her, and Kamui cannot help but wonder...

"...Huh?", dumbfounded, her crimson red hues only stare at Ren in awe and bewilderment as if she has seen a ghost.

With his back straightened, he crosses his arms with a blank expression, "...The hallway. When you just randomly screamed Corrin's name like I was going to kill you?"

Flabbergasted, Kamui nearly jumps in excitement, much to her own surprise and embarrassment, "O-Oh! That was.. You.."

"Yes. It was me… you weren't scared, were you?", a small smile crept onto the corner of Ren's pink lips, obviously amused by the comedy show.

"..No! It wasn't even funny. Why would you do that? I could have died you know?", a change of expression peaked on Kamui's porcelain, doll-like face, as she gritted her teeth out of slight anger. Secretly, she liked it, but Ren could not ever find out, so for now, she had to put on a front. Act tough.

"Kamui…", Distressed, Ren could not really say anything in the hysteria of Kamui acting so dramatic over a meaningless joke. The least he thought she would do is make those cute little pouty faces that she usually does, but instead she was just going to give him a page rant.

" **AND THEN** I ran into freaking Dark Pit. Bottomless Pit. Thank _you_ for doing that…"

"You're welcome. Are you done now?"

"...Yes. I am done", before they could finish, Corrin made his way towards the other two with a red, plastic cup in his left hand.

 _Of course. My brother comes and just ruins it for me._

The spunky blonde decides to leave before feeling more embarrassed for herself; with her cheeks as flushed as the sweet color of roses, she crosses her arms in fury, as Corrin eyes towards her back out of concern.

* * *

Standing behind a bush nearby the cookout line, a certain bubbly blonde gawks at them with the largest smile in the world. _Interesting…_ Peach could only think, as she mentally takes notes, observing every nook and cranny of their small interaction, and not too far from them was the twin brother, Corrin, exchanging a friendly hug as both him and Ren have a few words while Kamui is seen leaving the two in annoyance.

 _What is going on here…? ...a love triangle?_

"What in the hell-", once again, Daisy effortlessly spooks her blonde friend with no intentions whatsoever, and this was beginning to make Peach wonder if all of this was just to get a laugh out of, but it wasn't, unlike the situation between Joker, Corrin, and Kamui.

" ...Daisy! Will you quit it?"

" I was looking all over for you, you big baby! Are you hungry or not?"

Sighing, Peach willingly gave in, because she was hungry, and she would have to observe the three in the future if she were to find something to satisfy her own needs. Without further ado, Daisy decided to wait in the line, saving space for Peach as she slowly walks, continuing on with her analysis. This would not go unnoticed in her Love Diary Book, and she made a mental note to write her recordings before bed tonight.

 _This is going to be fun._


End file.
